


【桂小太郎乙女向】头发

by Diannao_Konpyuta



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Haircuts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannao_Konpyuta/pseuds/Diannao_Konpyuta
Summary: 只是一个剪头小爽文，如果你看到了任何文艺范，是你的错觉。
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/You
Kudos: 4





	【桂小太郎乙女向】头发

你和桂小太郎已经交往一年多了。今年的夏天格外地酷热，这几天还是梅雨的季节，又显得愈发闷了。汗珠随着他的脸颊一颗颗地流下来。  
你试探性地问他，要不要让你帮他剪个短发，他竟然同意了。  
家里人是经营理发店的，你经常帮忙打下手，慢慢也就记住了剪头发的方法。  
你帮他披上围布。如墨般的长发披在男人背上。那头发就如丝绸般柔软，发尾处没有一丝分叉，看得出这头发的主人对它一定是十分爱惜。  
尽管心里有些负罪感，你还是说出了那句：“我要开始剪了哦。”  
“啊。“  
唰唰几剪刀下去，他的长头发变成了短头发。新的发型让他精致的五官和优美流畅的脖子得到了凸显。你看得入迷，开始仔细地修剪起来。

“说起来，桂先生为什么一直保留长发呢？“你好奇地问到。  
他停顿了一下，又用一种释怀般的表情说：“我的两亲很早就离开我了。虽然记得不是太清楚了，小的时候，母亲每天早上都会帮我梳头发。总觉得一直留长发的话，就能保留着和家庭的最后一丝联系吧。”  
“……诶？！”你吓了一跳，“对不起对不起，我竟然什么都不知道！”  
他看着你红扑扑的脸笑了，摸着你的头说：“没关系啊。家庭的话，现在不就在这里吗。”

窗外的雨唰唰地下着，丝毫没有停歇的意思。你贪心地希望雨永远也不要停，因为雨丝仿佛将世界隔成一个个小世界，而现在这个世界，就只有你和他两个人。也足够了。


End file.
